1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyor comprising a frame and a derivable, endless conveying device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conveyor of this type is disclosed in EP-B-0.444.734, whose contents are considered to be incorporated herein by this reference, so that it will not be necessary to give a full description of the construction and the operation of such a conveyor herein. It is noted, however, that the construction according to the present invention can also be used with conveyors whose construction is different from that of the conveyor disclosed in EP-B0.444.734.
The construction as known from said EP-B-0.444.734 is satisfactory per se, but the object of the invention is to provide a conveyor of the above kind wherein a simpler switch construction can be used.